


Darling

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alastor eats you out.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader
Kudos: 22





	Darling

You arch yourself back and moan, your head deep in the pillows and look at the demon under you, pleasing you. You’re wearing nothing but a sexy red bra, knowing red was Alastor’s favorite color.

Alastor chuckles and turns up to look at you. “Enjoying yourself, darling?” He asked in a seductive way. You nod and feel your cunt twitch.

”Good...” he went back down and began to lick your folds again, making you moan out his name.

Soon, you can’t help yourself and you cum loudly, thrusting into his face. He continues to eat you our and pulls away. “That was very delicious, darling...” he purred, as you were catching your breath. 


End file.
